Abile
The Resource Wars wouldn't have had to happen, or at least the world might have lasted longer without them if people had discovered the secrets of hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing, a process whereby jets of chemicals and liquid are injected into the earth under high pressure, cracks tight rock formations and ultimately siphons oil and natural gas out from the rocks. Sometime around 2245, researchers from Mesa re-discovered the theory of hydraulic fracturing, but their test wells around Midessa all came up dry; it wasn't until Reg Sykes, a Brahmin Baron took a big risk with his caps that the process became commercialized. Skyes purchased rights to the technology and had most of the research either burned or brought to his side. Leading researchers either served him or disappeared, and Sykes took on the mantle of "The Oilman." The first successful well, Hope, was sunk in 2255 and the Oilman began ramping up production and distribution in 2260. Greasers and Speed Disciples, hungry for fuel in Penwell, were his primary purchasers. After the Oilman's daughter disappeared in 2265, possibly as a result of a kidnapping plot, the old man went into seclusion and he acted mainly through his partner-- Aloysius Margrave. When the Oilman makes public appearances, he speaks through a voice modulator to make his voice carry and he always wears a thick suit of metal armor. The Oilman presides over the Driller's Council and rations out the oil sales. Wildcatters are dealt with summarily. The monopoly must be preserved, according to the Oilman, and the resource must be distributed judiciously, lest the wells run dry. Most Drillers don't believe that the wells will run dry since in 20 years no well has yet tapped out, but they do believe that the monopoly they have has driven up prices--which increases the efficiency of profits. Essentially, less oil is sold and no one is likely to become as super-rich as the Oilman, but all the drillers are already very, very rich. It remains to be seen if any of them grow more ambitious. History Pre-War Abile was a thriving cattle and oil town located near the panhandle of Texas. Pre-war, Abile was known as Abilene, and even though the oil dried up sometime in the middle of the Resource Wars period, the town was still prosperous enough to be destined for at least three nuclear warheads. The War Abile's town center was devastated, but most of the area's population lived on the outskirts, ranching and doing their best to wildcat-drill for remaining drops of black gold. Lots of the survivors of the initial blasts died due to radiation poisoning, but hearty Stakeholders held out. Post-War Ghouls were the only living thing in the center of Abile after the bombs fell. Most of the ghouls were feral, or at least Stakeholders claim that to be the case, and they were put down when they raided outlying Stakeholder farms or by roving Stakeholder raiding parties in subsequent decades. Abile's survivors were concentrated in the outskirts of the city. They were farmers and oil wildcatters, and they raised their descendants to be hardy and to know how to make due with little. The Stakeholders finally got themselves organized around 2100 and they renamed the city Abile, reflecting on their ability to overcome whatever challenges the nuclear winter could throw at them. Many of the Stakeholders perished of radiation poisoning, but their children made it through the gathering storms. Around 2254 Reg Sykes' men arrived in the region and they started surveying the ground. They ran some tests, then they bought up the rights to drill on some land, promising payment of 2/30ths of any profits attributable to the land on which they drilled, plus upfront payment of a decent amount of caps. In 2255, the drillers hit black gold on several properties and they began pumping. The locals had heard stories of mystical black water used to power some old equipment and some of them organized to get "their fair share" of the proceeds. A bloody battle ensued, with the Drillers defeating their enemies. The enemies re-formed as a small cult on the outskirts of the area and nursed their wounds during a cease-fire. They contracted for the right to receive some oil for a fair price and took to drinking it, believing that it must convey strength. Some died from oil ingestion, but others claimed they could move more dexterous after drinking, due to being "well-oiled." Culture Oil is revered in an almost mystical sense by the Drinkers, who consume the substance in quasi-religious ceremonies. The Drillers are suspicious of the Stakeholders, who are always bargaining for a better price, and the Drinkers, whose fanaticism they fear. Greaser and Speed Disciple gangs' culture is much the same as it is in other areas of the Texas Commonwealth. Economy The Drillers sell oil to the towns of the Midessa Compact, especially Penwell's Greaser and Speed Disciple gangs. Fort Holly's Scientists and Farmers purchase a nominal amount of oil each year, as a curiosity and for experiments. Oil is also shipped to Wichita Fell to the north and Weatherford to the east. The Oilman and the Majors (the leading companies) also have been contacted by some factions from out West who have expressed interest in this "renewable" source of energy. Government The Driller's Council governs the drillers' activities. It is presided over by the Oilman. The three major companies hold the most sway on the council. The companies, which have adopted pre-war logos as their icons are: Atomic Reptile, White Star, and The Big XX ("The Big Double X"). The Oilman owns no company, but he has an equal 30% interest in all of the major companies to demonstrate a lack of favoritism. His partner Aloysius has a 20% interest in White Star, a 5% interest in Atomic Reptile, and a 10% share of The Big Double X. Notably, Aloysius owns a 50.1% stake in the minor driller, Little Red O and there has been grumbling that he's been favoring them in negotiations. Abile's Mayor, Vanity Young, is a Stakeholder who was elected to the position after running on a campaign to redistribute money to the people from the Drillers. She was backed in the position by the Oilman who pre-election agreed to an increase in taxation in order to appease the restive hoi polloi. In Vanity, he saw someone who could be an ally and who could be manipulated. Vanity also serves as the town's judge. Elections are held every five years. The previous Mayor, Cornelius Shackleford is a 42-year-old man who gained fame for hunting Ghouls in Abile's city core. He is now suffering from severe radiation poisoning and everyone expects him to soon pass, which is why he did not run for re-election. The Mayor's second in command is the Sheriff, whom she appoints. The current Sheriff, Nel Watt, is a Greaser who took down a squad of Speed Demon bandits who were robbing Drillers. The choice of Sheriff was very controversial. All previous Sheriffs were Stakeholders and this one shows a decided favoritest streak towards the unpopular Drillers. The last Sheriff, Enoch Wallace, 35 is especially put off by his dismissal and he has been rallying an unsteady coalition of Speed Demons and Stakeholders to oppose Nel and Vanity. Quests Who Shot Johnny Ringo (JR)? JR won a game of cards, then he turned up shot. Question suspects to find who shot "JR". There is a hack computer option. Discover that it's his mistress who ran away with Sam to the Midessa Compact. Sam may pay you off or you can kill them both and return with evidence (their love letters and her diary). Jinxed Robot Dr. Wendi Chang has a Protectron that has brought her nothing but bad luck ever since she fixed it and activated it. It has ruined her experiments, people have tried to steal it, and attempts on her life increased 100% (from 0 to 1) ever since people heard she had one. She will gladly sell it for 500 caps or for you doing her a few favors. A Luck of lower than 4 will let you take it off her hands for free after a 20 Speech check. Once you have the robot in your possession your luck is set at 1 until it is taken off your hands. Any attempts to shoot the robot or de-activate it go awry and it will follow you until you give it to someone who needs a robot. (Old Sykes in Radiation Junction can use a robot). This robot can also fulfill the Man's Newest Best Friend Quest in Radiation Junction. Her first favor is to re-negotiate her contract with Aloysius Margrave; last time she tried to negotiate with him, her salary actually went down. (She suspects this is due to the robot's influence). Barter 40 will get a 10% raise for her. Her second favor is to help her with an engineering project. Repair 40 or find another scientist in the office to do the work for her. The scientist, Rose Wen can be convinced to help her with a Speech of 30; she previously wouldn't help Wendi because Wendi kept saying insulting things to her. After you speak to Rose she considers that Wendi hadn't really meant to be a jerk, but she may just be too stupid to realize she was insulting her, so she's willing to help her out. Her third and final favor is to advertise that you are the new owner of the Protectotron, so that people will stop trying to kill her for it. You accomplish this task by talking to Lucky Bill, a gossip, who spreads the word. You will now receive at least one attempt on your life every four days until the Protectotron has been gone from your possession for more than a month. Layout Abilene's city center is devastated, only fit for Feral Ghouls. Abile's city center is located south-east of Abilene. The drilling rigs are located further out, interspersed with Brahmin farmers. Small communities dot the landscape, ebbing and flowing as support staff for the Drillers keep trickling in. Relations *Big Spring: The Oilman has corresponded with the Arceneaux Twins, but they have not asked for anything in particular in the way of trade. The Oilman hopes to change this situation since he realizes that the Twins must have access to a great deal of resources. *Fort Holly: A few drillers have come from here, but the cities have no formal relationship. Oil has been traded to Fort Holly's Scientists who have taken to examining its properties to see if they can synthesize it, but little progress has been made on that end. Fort Holly's Farmers expressed a limited interest in oil for powering some old machines like harvesters that have been rusting and idling for hundreds of years, but few Farmers have large enough fields to justify a need for heavy equipment. Some, however, do have dreams and they have been looking into refurbishing the old beasts. *Lamesa Wall: A group of youths from Lamesa Wall numbering about seven made their way to Abile and became drillers for The Big Double X. They send back care packages and tales of riches. *Midessa Compact: Abile likes to think it has a good relationship with Midessa, and many of its Ghoul drillers have come from the city. The Ghoul drillers are particularly prized and paid well because they can withstand blowouts and sprays of oil that would sicken and kill a normal human. *Penwell: Abile trades refined oil to Penwell to fuel the ambitions of the Speed Demons and the Greasers. Some shipments used to get 'lost' on their way to Penwell, but after a Speed Demon gang was officially allowed to reside in Abile, the shipments between the two cities became more regular and there has been a burgeoning cultural trade between them. *Sweetsteppes: After an incident where the two competing factions in Sweetsteppes had a shootout and nearly destroyed an oil rig, tribals from Sweetsteppes are not very welcome unless they disarm--and they will not disarm so they are generally unwelcome anywhere near the Drilling wells. They are barely tolerated in the city. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas